


Почитай отца своего

by Knizhnik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: У Ньюта Скамандера, младшего сына, было довольно специфичное воспитание.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Character(s)
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 4





	Почитай отца своего

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC. Дарк-АУ-верс, больноублюдочный-верс. Дарк!Ньют, дарк!Скамандеры. Вынужденная проституция, даб-кон.

Двери в комнаты Ньюта охранял кованый гиппокамп.

Небольшая металлическая тварь обвивала ручку и придирчиво изучала серебряными глазами каждого, кто входил. Такие же, но покрупнее, были на дверях спальни родителей, их комнат, комнат Тесея, перед всеми важными помещениями.

Ньют почесал своего пальцем за лошадиным ухом, перед тем как войти.

Серебро и морская волна — цвета дома. В такой гамме было отделано все поместье, зеленоватый сумрак с холодными металлическими нотками царил почти везде.

Ньют держал у себя растения, поэтому морской зеленый тут перебивал более желтый, теплый лиственный. Будто комната вовсе и не принадлежит этому месту.

Лечурки зашевелились на ветвях, шишуга Томми вынырнул из-под кровати и подбежал к Ньюту, виляя обоими хвостами. Пара низлов, сросшихся в мохнатый клубок, так и остались спать на вышитом покрывале кровати. В аквариумах наблюдалось ленивое шевеление, выводок пушишек запищал из соседней комнаты.

Ньют прошелся, здороваясь со всеми своими питомцами. Большинство аквариумов стояли в спальне, но пушишки жили в кабинете, где хранились книги — там было посуше. Низлы и шишуга свободно бродили туда-сюда. Семейный завтрак затянулся, и друзья требовали от него внимания, а Томми все время лез под ноги, желая погулять.

— Не сейчас. — Ньют опустился на колени, погладил шишугу обеими руками. — У нас гости, и я буду нужен.

Томми привстал на задние лапы, чтобы лизнуть Ньюта в нос. Ньют потрепал его за ушами и поднялся, чтобы завершить обход зверей.

Никого опасного, ядовитого, слишком дикого. Ничего такого, что могло бы оставить шрамы.

Домовой эльф возник в комнате, когда Ньют уже подходил к шкафу.

— Я должен помочь молодому хозяину собраться, — с поклоном сообщил Хэди. 

— Делай, как считаешь нужным, — отозвался Ньют. У Хэди точно получится лучше. 

Домовой эльф сам подобрал одежду — из тех нескольких, сшитых по особому заказу комплектов как раз для таких случаев. Тонкие ткани, как-то особенно облегающие тело, вроде бы приличные с виду, но вызывающе подчеркивающие в нужных ракурсах. Волосы Ньюта Хэди зачесал и убрал в художественно растрепанный хвост, перевязав зеленой лентой. Некоторое время колдовал над лицом, нанося макияж. 

— Спасибо, Хэди. 

Проверять результат его работы в зеркале Ньют не стал. Взял с протянутого домовиком подноса бокал с золотистым зельем, выпил.

Отец пришел за ним чуть позже, сам. Окинул критическим взглядом:

— Неплохо. Должен понравиться.

— Что я должен делать, отец? — спросил Ньют, не поднимая глаз.

— Придешь и посидишь с нами, когда я тебя позову. А потом мы уйдем, а ты останься и постарайся сделать так, чтобы тобой были довольны.

— Да, отец. 

— Если все сделаешь как нужно, я разрешу тебе заказать ту книжку, которую ты хотел. Или не одну.

— Да, отец.

— Пойдем.

Когда-то Ньют просил об экспедиции. Но это было бесполезно. 

Его даже на грифонюшню пускали только при условии, что он будет чинно прогуливаться по проходу между денниками или загонами; а если и получит разрешение полетать — то на самом смирном гиппогрифе, седлать которого будет, конечно же, не он. 

Ньют закрыл за собой дверь комнаты, оставляя зверей внутри, и пошел вслед за отцом. Тесей присоединился к ним в конце коридора, бросил взгляд на Ньюта.

— Отец, разве нельзя без этого?

— Я считаю это полезным, Тесей. Ты возражаешь?

— Ты знаешь, что да. — Тесей поджал губы. Он никогда не одобрял подобного. И заступался за Ньюта. Впустую.

— Когда станешь главой дома, сможешь принимать собственные решения по этому поводу, — спокойно ответил отец. — Но пока я жив, и я решаю.

— Да, отец, — бесцветно отозвался Тесей.

Гости были Ньюту совсем смутно знакомы — может, он видел их мельком на каком-нибудь приеме. Двое статных ухоженных мужчин, бледный и смуглый, неспешно обсуждали с отцом и с Тесеем дела. Ньют сидел на стороне Скамандеров, чуть поодаль, подальше от правильного, многообещающего наследника, и почти не говорил.

Молчать, красиво сидеть, поглядывать на гостей. Выглядеть так, чтобы они тебя захотели.

Некоторых он интересовал бы, даже если бы его не пытались подать в лучшем свете. Некоторым он был безразличен. 

Лучше бы этим двоим он нравился.

Ньют улыбнулся и отвел взгляд.

Когда отец и Тесей встали со своих мест, Берк и Симмонс уже смотрели на Ньюта заинтересованно. Ньют дождался, пока дверь закроется, и тоже поднялся.

— Мой отец предлагает вам немного отдохнуть у него и подготовил для этого покои, — сказал он, подходя к другой двери. После многих повторений нужная интонация получалась у него хорошо. — Пройдемте.

Чаще всего Ньют оставался с кем-то на ночь, а не на пару часов днем. И чаще в гостях, чем в поместье. Но тут тоже была для этого уютная, более теплых тонов комната. Два массивных удобных кресла, накрытый столик с алкогольными напитками между ними, мягкий диван, прикрытая пологом широкая кровать в глубине.

Ньют немного замешкался, выбирая место, пока гости рассаживались, затем почувствовал, что один из них — Симмонс — хочет его к себе. Подойдя ближе, он позволил усадить себя на колени, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее.

Симмонс одобрительно улыбнулся ему, легко потянул за выбившуюся прядь.

— Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь.

Ньют склонил голову, улыбаясь уголками губ. Коротко посмотрел на него, снова отвел взгляд, закинул руку Симмонсу на плечо и прижался теснее.

— Как тебе исход дела Карлайла? — Берк взял в руку бокал.

— Решение еще не вынесено, — отозвался Симмонс, поглаживая Ньюта по бедру. 

— Я удивлюсь, если что-то внезапно изменится, — заявил Берк, отпивая. 

Что ж, эти двое явно отдавали себе отчет, что он тут и что он все слышит, и не собирались говорить лишнего. Некоторые — обычно очень неприятные — люди, похоже, считали, что он не может понимать смысл их разговоров. Иногда информацию пытались вытянуть из него, но Ньют обычно молчал.

— Тут все довольно предсказуемо, — отмахнулся Симмонс. — Вот с новым законом на запрет ингредиентов может не выгореть, даже при том, что Скамандер собрался голосовать против…

Есть. Есть-есть-есть.

— Нет, он выступает за, — мягко поправил Ньют так, словно тот оговорился. — И договаривался в Хашмине.

Берк и Симмонс быстро подавили удивление. Ньют практически ощутил, как они переглядываются.

— Да, конечно, — так же спокойно сказал Берк. — Карлайлы точно могут надеяться на компенсацию… — сменил он тему. Ладонь Симмонса сильнее сжала бедро Ньюта, он в ответ приглашающе заерзал. После чего его погладили по спине и мягко притянули к себе — целоваться.

Ох, лучше бы Симмонс брезговал. 

Но Ньюту нравилось, как эти двое быстро сменили тему. 

Руки трогали его спину, бедра, ягодицы, собственнически, но без лишней грубости. Ньют отвечал на прикосновения, целовался так горячо, как только мог, пытался прижаться к паху, чтобы получше возбудить гостя. Раньше начнут — раньше закончат. 

Ему удалось заставить Симмонса хотеть большего, и тот, отстранившись, требовательно указал взглядом вниз.

Ньют сполз с его коленей на пол. Взглянул на Симмонса перед тем, как принялся расстегивать его брюки. Тяжелые щегольские пуговицы с гербом, выделанная кожа, тонкое белое белье. Симмонс был возбужден только наполовину, поэтому Ньют пока не стал активно действовать. Потерся щекой о бедро и о член, мягко прошелся губами, коснулся самым кончиком языка, еще раз взглянул снизу вверх. Симмонс выдохнул, мягко толкнул его в затылок, и Ньют подчинился. 

Он довольно аккуратен.

Член постепенно набухал, пока Ньют старался над ним. Ласки головки нравились Симмонсу больше всего, и Ньют сосредоточился на них, раз за разом проводя по ней языком. Груди коснулись чьи-то руки — нет, магия! — расстегивая пуговицы уже на его рубашке. Ньют убрал руки, завел за спину, позволяя невесомым прикосновениям раздеть его. 

— Хорошо, — раздался голос Берка. — Иди теперь ко мне.

Ньют поднял взгляд, но Симмонс не возражал, поэтому он выпустил его член изо рта и перебрался к соседнему креслу. У Берка был чуть побольше, потемнее и уже совсем готовый; гость, одобрительно улыбаясь, провел пальцами по губам Ньюта, потом привлек его к своему члену. Наверное, тут придется действовать активнее: головка ушла в расслабленное горло, и Берку это понравилось. Он гладил Ньюта по плечам и шее, наслаждаясь тем, как он насаживается — глубоко принимает, сглатывает, потом отодвигается подышать и снова склоняется. 

Если они оба останутся довольны, то сегодня вечером Ньют будет читать новый том «Записок о магических существах Китая». 

Звякнуло стекло, запахло вишней и цветами — Симмонс курил и выпивал, наблюдая за ними. Ньют поправил выбившиеся из хвоста пряди, чтобы они не закрывали обзор. 

— Хороший мальчик, — выдохнул Берк. — Хороший. Ну-ка, давай поближе…

Сильные руки потащили Ньюта наверх, и он, поддавшись, оказался на коленях у Берка. К его губам прижался край стакана, и Ньют послушно выпил, позволив капле алкоголя соскользнуть по подбородку и шее.

Берк отставил стакан и теперь снова колдовал, избавляя Ньюта от брюк и белья. Ньют помог, извиваясь, затем, уже обнаженный, потерся бедром о его член, улыбнулся, обнял Берка за шею и спросил:

— Я все сделал хорошо? — как можно плавнее, почти мурлыкая, как Генри.

— Отлично, — похвалил Симмонс. — Что ты еще нам покажешь?

Ньют отодвинулся на пробу — отпустят ли его? — и Берк позволил. Босиком по ковру он прошел — так, как учили — к широкой кровати. Медленно, выгнув спину, опустился на нее. Перевернулся на спину, раскидываясь, затем встал на колени, широко расставив ноги. Предложение себя, готовность к соитию — задолго до того, как ему объяснили, что делать, Ньют видел такое у самок низлов. 

На него смотрели, не двигаясь с места. Ньют протянул руку, прошелся пальцами по своему члену — зелье обеспечило ему легкое возбуждение, затем поднялся выше, к анусу. Обвел его пальцем, другой рукой подманивая к себе смазку. Без палочки предмет проще призвать, чем наколдовать.

— Продолжай, — одобрил Берк. 

Ньют оперся поудобнее на локоть, запуская смазанные пальцы в себя. Сразу два, наружу и внутрь, плавно, глубоко и наглядно, чтобы оба зрителя видели все, что хотели. Было слышно их дыхание и то, как они лениво ласкают себя, не торопясь приступать.

Ньют сосредоточился на ощущениях. Развел пальцы внутри, подался к ним, шумно выдохнув, закачался так, чтобы это распирающее давление было приятным. Двигал бедрами и насаживался, как на член, добиваясь, чтобы его собственный полностью встал. 

Шаги за спиной дали понять, что кто-то не мог больше просто смотреть, как Ньют имитирует желание. Ладонь легла на бедро, Ньют застонал, убрал пальцы и подался к ней, подставляясь поудобнее.

Головка члена, мокрая от смазки, прижалась к анусу, и Ньют сам плавно насадился на нее. За этим последовали толчки — неглубокие и неспешные, было легко принимать их и одновременно поддерживать собственную эрекцию. Кровать прогнулась с другой стороны — там устроился, наблюдая, Берк. Значит, сзади Симмонс.

Ньют улыбнулся и облизнулся призывно. 

— Не жадничай, дай посмотреть, — усмехнулся Берк. 

Оба гостя не были так уж голодны до чужого тела. Несомненно, им было приятно с Ньютом благодаря и его усилиям, и его происхождению — многим было интересно трахнуть кого-то более благородного, чем те, кого обычно продают за деньги, это Ньюту тоже давно объяснили. И эти двое все делали вдумчиво, спокойно наслаждаясь. 

Ублажать их было легко, и не приходилось глотать слезы. 

Ньют, постанывая, встречал движения Симмонса, его член стоял, и когда Берк протянул к нему пальцы, он потерся щекой о его ладонь, затем жадно вобрал их в рот. Он старался, и это оценили — Симмонс погладил по бедру и пробурчал что-то похвальное, занятый его задницей, а Берк таки забрался на постель и встал на колени перед лицом Ньюта.

Держать одновременно два темпа было непросто, но выполнимо. Член Берка Ньют принимал неглубоко, но успевал с нажимом ласкать языком при толчках. Симмонс двигался достаточно плавно, в своем ритме. Сложнее стало, когда он хрипло задышал и стал вколачиваться более резко — Ньют уперся в постель ладонями и коленями, чтобы не съезжать, сжался внутри и принялся ждать. Даже на пике удовольствия Симмонс не долбил слишком сильно, и Ньют понял, что тот кончил, только по выдоху.

— Давай, уступи место. — Берк отодвинулся, убирая член изо рта Ньюта, и Ньют украдкой вытер мокрые губы. — А ты ляг на спину.

Ньют перевернулся, раскидывая ноги. Как именно ему лечь?

Берк пристроился сам. Подхватил под бедра, поднимая их вверх — неудобная поза, в которой мало на что можно влиять. Ньют старательно улыбнулся, демонстративно погладил себя по груди и подстроился так, чтобы член скользнул в его тело. 

Паршивый угол. Но ничего, терпимо.

Берк одобрительно кивнул, когда Ньют потянулся рукой к своему члену, и Ньют начал ласкать себя — так было в разы легче. Теперь толчки были глубокими и мелкими, надавливая изнутри. Ньют шумно выдыхал под ними, прикрыв глаза. Берк, к счастью, тоже не был любителем таранить, как городские ворота при штурме, и вскоре получилось более-менее приспособиться и принимать.

Берк навалился на него, кончая, Ньют в ответ обхватил его руками и ногами, напрягаясь так, чтобы было приятнее. Когда член выскользнул, задница ощущалась совсем мокрой и текущей — они оба кончили в него.

Берк все еще поглаживал его бедро. Ньют почувствовал взгляд Симмонса и снова положил руку на член, закрыл глаза. Старательно не думая ни о чем, кроме собственных пальцев, он ласкал себя, пока зелье не сделало свое дело.

— Молодец, — его похвалили, и Ньют улыбнулся в ответ. Он не спешил вставать, раскинувшись и наблюдая, как гости приводят себя в порядок. 

Это все? Ему повезло.

Берк и Симмонс собирались уходить, Ньют приласкался на прощание, принял комплименты. И когда дверь за ними закрылась, достал палочку, чтобы убрать с себя семя. 

Отец пришел к нему в комнату позже. Ньют уже очистил себя — и магией, и водой, переоделся в свою обычную одежду и вычесывал роскошную рыжую шубу Генри. 

— Я тобой доволен. — Старший Скамандер был в хорошем настроении. — Заказывай то, что ты желал, вечером доставят.

— Спасибо, отец. — Ньют склонил голову.

— Пока что можешь быть свободен. — Отец окинул взглядом комнату, покачал головой, рассматривая тварей, и ушел. 

Закончив расчесывать низла, Ньют потянулся за пергаментом. Неторопливо составил список и подозвал спящую на шкафу сову. 

Берки были гордым, вспыльчивым родом и ужасно не любили, когда их обманывали, предпочитая мстить лично. Отец, конечно, и не собирался мешать бизнесу этих двоих по поставке ингредиентов для любовных зелий, но Ньюта не было в комнате, когда он оговаривал это с гостями. 

В Хашмине жил старинный политический противник Симмонсов и Берков, собирающийся выступить за запрет ингредиентов. Конечно, на самом деле отец договаривался там о продаже гиппогрифов… Но для Берков это будет выглядеть иначе — если те двое поверили, конечно, что Ньют случайно выдал «настоящие» планы. 

В дверь постучали.

— Входи, — отозвался Ньют, закрывая окно за совой. Стучался к нему только Тесей.

— Здравствуй. — Старший брат вошел в кабинет. Выглядел он озабоченным и недовольным. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном. Отправил сову за книгами и сейчас собираюсь выгулять Томми. Ты со мной?

— Хорошо, — поколебавшись, согласился Тесей. Ньют свистнул, подзывая шишугу, и тот примчался, держа в пасти свой поводок — черный с серебром. Лучше провести зверя по коридорам поближе к себе: Томми послушен, но мама или отец, если встретят шишугу без поводка не в дальнем парке, будут недовольны. 

Не то чтобы они с Тесеем были особо близки, но… Ньют очень ценил то, что Тесей не одобрял действия отца. Он достаточно искренний и последовательный, Ньют был готов ему поверить.

Если главой дома вместо отца станет Тесей, то не придется больше все это делать.

Ньют толкнул тяжелую дверь, выводя шишугу на прогулку.


End file.
